Silent neckwork
I, Skweleton, am thwa cweator of thwa pasta. DWO NWOT clwaim it as ywour own or edwit without mwy pwermission!!!!!111!!!!!!!!1 I am 6 and I haven't played minecraft in a long time so I played again and I made a new world I got some wood made some tools and mined some o-wait this is boring. (Seriously deadlock get to the point) Anyways, I just got full diamond gear and teleported to the edge of the world I thought the computer would explode but instead everything was normal except everything was invisible so I got bored and quit the world and stopped playing for a long time again. Part 1 I went on my computer after I stopped playing for a long time and i cant remember what happened even though I wrote it just above this log-I mean part (PLEASE DON'T SUE ME DEADLOCK) so back to the story I clicked the minecraft icon ( I dont know why and probably wont for no reason at all! Im just writing this because i want the story to seem longer) I went to the servers and weird ebough my server was online so I thought maybe i payed it and forgot I didnt click it because i thought my stuff was gone but then my finger slipped my items were still in my inventory there were a few people on one that caught my eye was darude i thought he was a troll or griefer because he had such a random name but he wasnt one thankfully. Member Darude: Hello everyone. Owner Skeleton: hi Member Darude:is this your server Owner Skeleton: Yes. Member Darude: I hope i am not found by HIM. Owner Skeleton: who? Is a troll bothering you? Member Darude: I have to go bye. Run he is here. Owner Skeleton: wait I can just ban him... he left suddenly my computers speakers somehow played the barney music track in the com-i mean it just randomly played it really loud so loud i could not hear my voice but it stopped after a minute Someone had joined, his name was Da Sucker. Admin 24.99: Hey who are you and what scared Darude so much? that was when I noticed 24.99 was on. Owner Da sucker: Stay still 24.99 I saw that he was owner and I knew why darude was scared he must of hacked him Owner Da sucker: Sucking soul activated Member skeleton: huh? at that moment I realized I was a member so I couldn't ban him I saw that 24.99 was getting his soul sucked from da sucker so I stabbed him with a diamond sword, it didn't have much of an effect but, I managed to push him in a pit of lava. Member Da sucker: Ahhhhhhh it burns!!!!! Member Da Sucker: Wait what? My power, its gone! After that, I banned Da sucker and 24.99 survived. Part 2 I got an email. it read: Get on the server. Admin 24.99: Stwart twalking lwike thwis, Da swucker cwant wead this lwanguage. Owner Skeleton: Alwight, swo why dwid ywou cwall me hwere othwer thwan two twell mwe hwow two spweak lwike thwis? Admin 24.99: I mwanaged two fwind da swuckers weakness. Skeleton: Weally? What is it? [Admin 24.99: Its Wick Astlwey! Hweres thwa lwink:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Owner Skeleton: Alwight, I'll use it. God Da Sucker: I'm back! Prepare to get your souls sucked and prepare to get your body sold to cancer research! Owner Skeleton: I'm gonna ban you, if that doesn't work, I'll Rick Roll you. God Da Sucker: Nope :) I tried both but banning him had no effect and he managed to block the Rick Roll, so I built a statue of Rick Astley and used noteblocks to play never gonna give you up. Da Sucker was badly injured so he left. After that, me and 24.99 thought of ways to defeat Da Sucker. Part 3 I woke up at 1AM. Got on my computer. Shreked my email. I got a few emails and one was from 24.99 it read: Hwi m8. im clweaning up thwa swerver and pwotecting all our stwuff swo thwen thwat da swucker dwoesnt shwek everwything. wanna hwelp? cwome on twomorrow. ''-24.99'' The second one was from da sucker, it read: Dear, Pesky (inferior) humans My minions and I have taken over your sever. Your players are now permanent guests of mine, I am keeping them at one of my 7 vampire Hotels. We dare you to find them if you can! (Before I suck their souls and sell their bodies to cancer research MWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!) PS: If you wish to confront me (die) then come to the server. ''-Da Sucker'' He also sent the same thing to 24.99. I went back on the server. Part 4 Category:Long Trollpastas Category:TrollPasta